The Wizarding World: Our Destiny
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Before Harry Potter got his letter, in another part of the world, lives a little girl wanting answers to who she is and her family. What is this magic she has inside of her? This little bear can really help her?
1. Chapter 1

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 1

Sakura was walking down the streets carrying a basket of bread and sweet cake.

"Hello Sakura. Tell your brother I said hi."

"Will do Miss Vanderbale." Sakura waved.

"Sakura. Tell that father of yours to give the time to come have a drink."

"Sure thing Mr. Speelburg." Sakura shouted.

"Sakura! Coming to visit your mother?"

"Not today Sir Steel. I have to get home and cook. Friends coming over tonight." Sakura said.

She had a normal life. Or at least it was supposed to be normal.

Then when she got home, the house was broken into.

Her father nowhere to be found. Her brother laying on the floor.

"Toya! Toya! Where's father?!"

Sakura looked up, and there was a man in black.

He wore this green mask. Pale hands held out to her.

"No! No!" Sakura screamed.

Then a golden light was shot out. The man as gone and Sakura passed out.

She woke up in the hospital, her best friend next to her.

As Sakura explained herself, her best friends mother, claims her father abandoned her.

Sakura was sure he was taken. She explained the man in black. And her best friends mother looked like she heard of a dead man walking.

She shook it off and still said her father left them.

Toya was in a coma. Sakura was forced to live with her best friend and her mother. Which wasn't so bad.

Tomoyo, her best friend. And her mother. Both mothers were cousins. Tomoyo's mother never liked Sakura's father.

But all Sakura could do was live with them. Her grandfather hadn't come for her. He might not care for her father either, but at least for her and Toya he would.

This was a few years ago. Now, three years later, Sakura is nine of age, and didn't go to a proper school.

Sakura and Tomoyo were home educated. Like she was some sort of princess.

But up till last month, the two were separated for different rooms for training.

Sakura loved Tomoyo and her mother. Thankful, but this wasn't her. She was no princess.

"Sakura. Please pay attention." Said her teacher.

Sakura sighed. "Yes ma'am." She said.

She missed her life. Walking and talking to people. She wished she'd be somewhere else. Not here living like this.

"Sakura! Come here please!" Called Tomoyo's mother.

Sakura left the room and headed downstairs.

"Yes?" Sakura asked seeing a few men standing by the door.

"Miss Kinomoto."

"Please just let me have-"

"I'm Sorry Mrs. Daidouji. But this is for Miss Kinomotot only." Said the man.

Sakura stood at the bottom of the steps waiting.

"This box and a few other things belong to you. As in your fathers Will."

"My father's- But he's not dead!" Sakura shouted.

"We are still looking. But until then, the department thought best to give you these things. We've left your brothers with his close friend Yukito." The man said.

"Thank you. I'll take them to my room then." Sakura said.

The men brought in the rest of the boxes and followed Sakura to her room.

"We'll leave you to it. If you need anything, let us know." They said and left.

Dinner came around, Sakura was quiet.

Tomoyo and her mother did most of the talking.

"Sakura. What was in those boxes?" Sonomi asked.

"Nothing. Just...books." Sakura said.

"Books? Your father left you books?" Sonomi laughed. "Of course. Nothing of value to his own daughter. I knew he was good for nothing."

"You know nothing of my father."

"Oh please! You don't know your father like I do! He took your mother away!"

"He loved her and she loved him!" Sakura yelled.

"Please. If he did, she wouldn't have died!"

"SHUT UP!" All the lights blew out as Sakura screamed at Tomoyo's mother.

"What on earth?"

Sakura ran up to her room and landed on her bed crying into her pillow. She couldn't take it. She just had to get out of here.

Sakura got up and began packing things. She was going away.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. But I can't stay here anymore." She wrote out a note for Tomoyo to read later.

Sakura left it on her night stand, finished packing, and was heading out the door.

"Sakura." Whispered some voice.

Sakura looked around behind her in her own room.

No one there.

But the open boxes of books.

"Sakura." It whispered again.

Sakura looked at some of the books.

Of all the books there was one that stood out.

"This wasn't part of fathers collection before." Sakura picked is up.

A lion on the from with a sun, moon, and a star in the middle.

"Maybe I should take this with me." Sakura figured.

She grabbed a few other books that looked odd and headed out.

before the lights came back on Sakura was gone and out of that house.

She was free of her others first cousin.

She was free for herself.

She made her way to the hospital and visited her brother.

"See Toya, Sakura is here." Spoke a voice.

"Yukito!" Sakura was happy to see him.

"Hello Sakura." Yukito hugged Sakura.

"How is he?"

"He's the same. At least he's healthy. But some of the staff is saying it might be time to let him go soon. And you know I can't keep paying for it, and neither can Sonomi." Yukito said.

"I know. But I can't lose him. I don't know where my father is and-"

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll be back before you know it." Yukito said. "Why are you here this late at night anyway?" He asks.

"I'm running away. I can't stand it at that house anymore. It's not me. Three years and nothing. No one had found my father, Toaya hasn't woken, I feel like I'm a prisoner." Sakura said.

"Well, if you need to run away somewhere," Yukito pulled out a piece of paper. "Then take this. Someone who may help you." He told her.

Sakura took the paper. "Eirol Hiragizawa."

"Yes. He'll help you I'm sure." Yukito said.

"Thank you Yukito." Sakura kissed his cheek. Then kissed her brothers.

She was gone before Tomoyo and her mother arrived.

"Where is she?" Sonomi asked.

"She's not here." Yukito said.

"Where is she? You know where she is you-"

"If she wants to be found, she'll come back." Yukito said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 2

As Sakura heard the sirens of the police cars she knew Tomoyo's mother called them and were now looking for her.

But she was long gone now. Only in the distance she could hear them.

"Alright. Where are you Eriol?" She asked herself.

She walked around in the dark of night in the woods.

If this was where this guy was at that could help, she knew she would find her father.

"Sakura." Whispered the book.

Sakura grabbed this odd book that was with her fathers books left to her. Some other books looked odd to her.

But this one, a sun, moon, star and a lion, kept on speaking to her.

"Oh. Hello." Spoke a voice.

Looking up Sakura was faced with a old man.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just-"

"It's quiet alright. You look young to be out and about in the dark here." He said.

"I was just looking for someone. I'll be on my way." Sakura said.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked the old man.

Sakura turned back, the man was very tall. He looked really wise too.

"Eirol." Sakura said.

"Ah! I do believe I know where he lives. I'm house sitting for him at the moment. He should be back in a day or two." Said the old man.

Sakura felt like she could believe him.

"Follow him." The book whispered something else this time.

"Come on. It's dark and I'm sure you need your rest." Said the old man.

"Follow him." The book said again.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked. Not expecting the book to answer.

She followed the old man and found a small cabin.

"Here we are. It's a little small but it should do." The old man said.

"Okay. Thank you." Sakura said.

"I'm Albus." The old man said.

"Sakura. Kinomoto." She told him.

Albus looked pleased and surprised at the same time.

"Come on it Miss Kinomoto." Albus said.

Sakura went in. It was quiet small.

There were pictures on a table and by he fireplace.

A young boy and his father. But the father looks to be cut off in the frames.

"The pictures were a little big. Eriol didn't mind it. He still kept them."

"Eriol is the..boy?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes. You didn't know that?"

"No." Sakura said. Why was she sent to speak to another child.

"He's not what he seems to be. He's really old. We look older then we look." Albus said. "You look tired. Why don't you get some rest." Albus said.

Sakura was shown a spare bedroom. She set herself up and tried to get some rest.

"I'll find you dad." She said tears falling from her eyes.

By morning, Sakura woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, chocolate milk, and toast.

"Wow! I've not had this is years." Sakura was so happy.

She began to stuff her face. She loved it. She felt like she was herself again.

No princess things to do. No eating properly. And no privet teachers.

"Sakura." Was it that book again?

Sakura found the book on the table next to her.

"How did that get there?" Sakura was sure the books were in her bag. She didn't get them out. so why are they here?

"Open me." The book whispered.

"Open you? Why?" Sakura didn't understand.

But then again, she was talking to a book.

Shrugging it off, Sakura opened the book.

A light blasted through the whole room. It was as if the morning light had just come up over the hill.

It was all golden and bright.

"What in the world?" Sakura asked.

Then something came out of the book.

A...bear?

Once it was done, the bear fell to the floor.

Sakura picked it up. "Hello. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm talking to a stuffed teddy bear what am I-"

"A stuffed WHAT?!" The bear flew up out of her hands and was yelled and shouting in an angry tone at her.

"What?"

"That's what I want to know! Who are you anyway?" It asked.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She said. Still in shocked over the fact, a bear, with wings, is flying, talking, and came out of that odd book of her fathers. Oh gosh what has her father done?

"Sakura Kinomoto. Alright. Why do you have my masters book?"

"Who's your master?"

"Clow Reed." The bear said.

"Oh. Well, I found this book with my father's collection. He said it was passed to me."

"Well then, where is your father?"

"Missing. For three years." Sakura said.

"Three years? Wait, what year is this?" The bear asks.

Sakura told him.

"Oh my. I've been locked in that book for almost a thousand years." The bear sat on the table.

Sakura sat in her chair.

"What so I call you? I told you my name."

"I'm Cerberus."

"Cerb- I'll just call you Kero." Sakura said.

"I still can't believe-Who is your father?" Kero asked.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"Fujitaka? But that's...Why are you in Lord Eriol's house?"

"My brother's best friend said he's help me find my father. I ran away from my best friends house to come and find my father. I was tired of being treated like a child."

"But you're nine years of age." Kero said.

"So?" Sakura snapped.

"Sorry. Eriol and Fujitaka. I know them as the Reed twins. Sons of Clow Reed of sorts." Kero said.

"Well, my father is a Kinomoto. And Eriol is a Hiragizawa."

"Yes. He doesn't take the same name. Like I said, "Of sorts." Kero said.

"So, the man in that photo, is that Clow Reed?" Sakura pointed to one of the frames.

"Yes. But this is...Why is his head cut off?" Kero asks.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Well, why do YOU have this book? Why did you even open it? Only one with very powerful magic can ever open and read it." Kero said.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say magic?"

"Yes." Kero nodded.

"But magic isn't-"

"I swear. if I hear one more person say that I'm going to lose it." Kero snapped.

"Okay. Then I won't say it. But still." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Look, this book...Wait. You have all these books. Why do you have all these magic books?"

"My father left them for me. And since he's been missing for three years because of some man in black wearing a green mask and pale hands, I don't know WHY my father has magical books and left them for me." Sakura said.

Kero circled Sakura a few times before opening the book her came out of.

"What do you see in this book?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes but looked.

_"This book is the property of one Clow Reed and his family._

_For the magic of the whole of Japan this is to not be used._

_Only for the family can read or open this book, by the power of Clow Reed himself._

_No witch or wizard will ever use this for bad. _

_If this book is used for bad, it will lock itself from the family, until the guardian chooses the next successor of Clow Reed himself."_

Sakura read is out loud.

Kero had his mouth dropped.

"How? How did you read that? And you opened it. How...who are you Sakura Kinomoto?" Kero was so shocked he passed out.

"Oh great." Sakura now had a problem.

By the afternoon Sakura fixed some tea and cookies when Kero finally woke up.

"This is really good. You cook like this often?" Kero asked.

"I learned when my mother died." Sakura asked. "My brother taught me. And I was...two when I started. He told me about simple things. I learns fancy things because of Tomoyo's mother. My best friend." Sakura smiled.

"You miss them? From running away?" Kero asks.

"No. Well, yes and no." Sakura said. "I miss Tomoyo, but not her mother. I know she hates my father for taking my mother away from her as she puts it. But, my mother loved my father and he loved her. She has no right to lock me up in her house like a prisoner." Sakura added.

"She just doesn't want you do disappear too. Like your father." Kero said.

"She thinks my father left us. Me and my brother, Toya, who's in a coma."

"Three years in a coma?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And you said, man in black with green mask and pale...Oh no." Kero didn't sound happy.

"What?"

"Was there anything about this man that set you off?"

"He offered me his hand. That was all." Sakura said. "What's going on exactly?" Sakura asked.

Kero went to the book and checked it for something. Flipping over every page in the book.

"Oh good. He didn't touch the book but, then...What was he doing at your house?" Kero turned slowly.

Sakura stood not understanding what was going on.

"What is it about that man? I know he took my father."

"No Your father, I think he ran. Thinking he was after him. But really, I believe, that man in black, was after you, Sakura."

Sakura didn't know what to think.

The memory came flooding back. Her brother on the floor out cold. Calling him. Telling him to wake up.

Calling for her father as she walked in the door to her own home.

And then, a man, wearing this black cloak, stood over her and her brother. Holding out his hand to her.

**"Come with me. We've been looking for you."**

The pale hand didn't scare Sakura. Nor did the green mask of a boar.

It was his words.

With a scream. A golden light came out of her. Sakura saw the light push the man away from her, and out of her house. It pulsed like a heart.

Surrounding her and the whole house. Protecting her.

The as the light faded, Sakura passed out. And nothing made sense.

Sakura remembered the man speaking to her. It wanted the book. But it also wanted her.

She had magic. And she didn't know it. How does she have magic?

Neither her mother nor father ever mentioned it. And Toya didn't of all people.

So how was she this powerful little girl who can open a book who is the most powerful wizard in all of Japan?

What was her connection to this, Clow Reed?

"I'm back. Oh! Cerberus. You've awoken." It was Albus.

"Albus! Good lord my friend. You've grown old." Kero said.

"She opened the book?" Albus asked.

Sakura slowly turned, the old man, he was a wizard too. Meaning Yukito must have known Eriol was a wizard.

"I'm a witch." Sakura said. And fainted. She couldn't take all this information.

All she wanted was to find her father, wake her brother up, and go back to her normal life.

But I guess, that life, died three years ago. Sakura will never be normal.

"Oh great! She's out of it." Kero complained.

"No worry. I've sent word to Eriol of her being here. And to a few others who know of her being here. I've asked another friend to come and care for her till Eriol returns." Albus said.

"What happened? Where is Clow Reed?" Kero asks.

"He's fine. He's at Hogwarts. He's perfectly alive too." Albus told him.

"And Eriol. And Sakura's father-"

"They both are them. The clone sons of Clow Reed. And his daughter, is right here." Albus pointed to Sakura.

"Her? Are you sure? She's as pwoerful as-"

"I am. And she needs to find her father. Before they do."

"Those followers of him. All of them."

"You-Know-Who hasn't been seen in many years. But his followers of students, Eriol has been tracking over the last three years."

"So he knows who she is?" Kero asks.

Albus didn't answer however.

"Great."

"She doesn't exist. So, now she's been found, we have no choice." Albus said.

Kero didn't like this. "Guess, she'll have to learn the Card Captor spell book now. And be it's protector." Man, Kero hated this. She was only a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to the smell of...something awful.

"Ugh! What on earth is that smell?!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah! Your awake!" Sakura say this big man walk right into her room.

At least she also figured out the small. It was this dog.

"That's Fang. He's been watching over you since Dumbledore left." The man said.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. Albus Dumbledore. He got you into the bed here. He also told me about your magical powers. Quiet the powerful one you are." Said the man.

Sakura wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew this dog needed a bath.

"Well, thank you..."

"Rubies Hagrid. Keeper of key and things at Hogwarts." He said.

"Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Come. I have some tea ready downstairs."

Sakura followed this big man down and had some of the most delicious tea she's ever had.

"Wow! This is so good!" Sakura smiles.

"Glad you like it."

"So, what is this Hogwarts?" Sakura asks.

"Its a school for witches and wizards to learn magic. I'm a grounds keeper. And Albus Dumbledore is the head master."

Sakura nearly dropped her tea. "Head master?!"

"Yes." Hagrid nodded.

"I see. Then what about my magic? Does that count too?" Sakura asked.

"Why sure! Clow Reed is one of the magicians who help build the whole school with Dumbledore. They've known each other for many years now." Hagrid explained.

"But, what about-"

"The book is only used for the bloodline of the Reed family." Kero spoke up bringing the book to her.

"This book is quiet the amazer. Eriol loved using it to show off from time to time. Even helping me train animals in our spare time when we were young wizards." Hagrid said.

"You and Eriol went to school? Together?"

"Yeah. We both went at the same time as...You-Know-Who." Hagrid whispered.

"Um..I don't know who." Sakura said confused.

"Let's just say, saying this evil wizards name is like a curse word." Kero said. "He's also got a few followers and one of them, is who you described that attacked you three years ago. But I'm afraid I don't know who specifically." Kero shook his head.

"Oh. Okay then I won't bother asking about him. But how many different followers does he have?" Sakura asked.

"About a few. Around over 20 I would imagine. But most of them have died by now with him. Or that's the rumor." Kero said.

"There are a few men and women you've described however which narrows it down to at least three or five." Hagrid said.

"Don't get your hopes up though." Kero crossed his arms.

"Okay then. Well, is there a chance...I'll be going to this school?" Sakura asks.

"Oh yes. But it'll be two years before that. You need to be age 11." Hagrid explained.

"What? 11? How can I wait two years?"

"Well, maybe there will be an exception. For some 10 years of age, they get a special tour around the school for a whole year before they make their decision on going to Hogwarts." Kero explains. "Clow Reed made that possible back many years ago."

"Really? So, I could come and explore the school when I turn ten? Sweet!" Sakura smiled.

"Don't get all excited. Dumbledore would still have to approve it." Kero added.

Sakura frowned. "Great. But explain something else to me. What exactly is this book?" Sakura pointed out.

"I'll leave yea to it then. Holler if you need me or anything." Hagrid said and he and Fang left.

"Okay. Let me explain this then. In this book, are special Card Captor Spells."

"Card Captor Spells?"

" are like summoning spells of sorts. They won't help you with much magic, but that are useful for a battle." Kero explained.

"Okay. So, what do I do?" Sakura asked as she opened it up.

"Well, see how there's a Lion on the front? That's me. I'm one of the guardians of this book. There should be two. A human one. Yue is his name."

"Yue?" Sakura spoke the name and felt her cheeks burn like she knows who he is.

"Yes. And these here, are the different levels of "cards" you can call upon. You need to resit these words to summon them. And, this is the key to the book. Hold onto this with your life." Kero said handing her a pink key. It looked like some kind of bird to her.

"Alright. I'll guard this with my life." Sakura nodded.

"In this book there are 19 spells that Clow Reed created and put them in this book." Kero explained. "The Light, The Dark, The Windy, The Earthy, The Firey, The Wood, The Watery, The Flower, The Fly, The Jump, The Erase, The Mirror, The Maze, The Illusion, The Sword, The Shield, The Shadow, The Thunder, and The Glow. Along your time, you can write the spells you are able to create when you go to school." Kero explains.

"Wow. I didn't know there was this many. And I can create more of these with MY magic? Man. This is...a lot to handle." Sakura was feeling nauseous.

"Don't worry. Once you get the hang of these spells, you'll be just fine." Kero said.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't wake up one day and find out you had magic inside of you all this time." Sakura said.

"Come on. It's fine. I'll be here to guide you. As I am a guardian of this book." Kero said.

"Why do I feel...not so faithful to that?" Sakura said.

"Hay! I'm a great guardian! Once I get my full powers back from my awakening. You'll see my true form." Kero said.

Sakura began to laugh. This was all to silly and yet it wasn't a dream.

"Why don't we try and get one going?" Kero said.

"What?" Sakura didn't thin she was ready to start learning magic.

"Yeah. An easy one should be a good start. Let's see...How about...Firey." Kero said.

"Um..are you sure? i really don't think something like this will-"

"Sakura. You are powerful like Clow Reed himself. So, this shouldn't be too bad for you." Kero said.

Sakura sighed. "Alright. Guess I can try." Sakura said.

"Good. Now, read...this part here, and you should be good to summon her." Kero said.

Sakura nodded and read the words in the book.

_"Burning red and burning bright,_

_Let this danger bring on the light._

_Shine this way shine that way,_

_Shine everyday._

_I summon you, Firey,_

_As your new master, I Sakura say, Away!"_

Sakura spoke the words, a glow came from the book, and the fire came out.

But it didn't go...quiet well.

It flew around burning things. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Halt!" Shouted a voice.

Firey stopped and went back into her book.

"What? What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Kero. You know she can't summon anything that powerful yet. You should be ashamed." An angel stood in the doorway.

"Oh my." Sakura was in some kind of a trance just staring a glance at this angel.

"Yue. You found us then." Kero said.

"Of course. I am to observe her training when the time comes. And Firey isn't the one for her to start with." Yue said.

"Come on. She'll have to learn eventually. And Firey was the first Clow Reed ever created." Kero said.

"Um...No. Light and Dark were the first. They were created same as we were. The four elements were after us, then everything else. Sword and Shield were the very last two." Yue explained.

"Is it something to do with the level of magic it is?" Sakura asked.

Looking at the book while the two argued. Clow Reed left a few different notes.

_"A few things about the Card Captor Spells._

_The four elements are in different levels of a training of practice. Firey and Windy are of 1 -3 while Water and Earth are of level 4-5._

_The Light and Dark can be mastered by level 3-7._

_Fly is one of the easiest of spells to master._

_Flower, Glow, Wood, Erase and Mirror are all of the second easier spells from first year to year five._

_The most harder one that is almost impossible to master. Thunder._

_Jump and Shadow are middle level for a student of magic."_

Sakura read one more about the different spells and found something interesting.

"Clow Reed never had a key."

"Of course not. He had a magic staff. He trained with Dumbledore like a normal wizard and then made that staff along with the book and these spells." Kero said.

"Did he use the staff to create these spells and cast them?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips.

Kero didn't say.

"Of course. Clow Reed used that staff to control the spells. They are living spells after all. Without that, they don't see a master in sight and they-"

"Run amok. Kero. You forgot to mention that."

"Kero. You didn't have her use her key?" Yue crossed his arms more then angry before.

"Oh fine! I forgot! I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting to have to teach a new student the magic ways of Clow Reed's book." Kero said.

"Well, I'll have to learn eventually." Sakura said.

"Not now. You are too young and too inexperience." Yue said.

"But-"

"Stay here till Eriol arrives and he'll teach you about the basics of magic and you'll find your father." Yue said.

"What? You expect me to sit here and do nothing till he comes? No way! I'm going out there myself!" Sakura took her key and the book with her running out the door and heading back into the forest.

If they weren't going to teacher or help her at all, she'd learn magic herself. How hard could it be anyway? Clow Reed taught himself and created this book.

Sakura was far enough that Kero and Yue weren't seen anywhere.

"Phew. Now, let's see. All 19 of these spells to master and I can make many more once I've mastered all these. I just hope I'll get these spells right soon. I need to find my father and wake up my brother. I don't think it's going to take me years to master. I think it won't."

But Sakura knew it would. With how old Clow Reed might be, this could take years to learn.

"Hello little Kinomoto." Sakura looked right ahead of her to see the same man wearing black and green mask from three years ago.

"What?"

"Took some time to find you again. Now, come with me." He said.

Sakura wanted to refuse, but...

"Or else, this little dolly will BURN."

It was a dolly of Tomoyo. Had he taken her and turned her into a doll?

"Are you coming now?" Asked the masked man.

Sakura only nodded. She couldn't let someone burn her best friend. Maybe running away wasn't the best idea after all.

"How could we lose her?!" Kero yelled.

"Your the guardian guiding her. You tell me." Yue said.

"What's happened?" Hagrid asked.

"Sakura ran off with the book. And if You-Know-Who's followers find her AND that book, it's the end of us for sure and the whole wizarding world as we may know it and fear." Kero explained.

"Don't worry." Hagrid whistled away and a bunch of animals came running and Hagrid directed them to search for her and bring her back ASAP.

"Who knew you'd be this handy." Kero said.

"Eriol dose. And Dumbledore." Yue said.

"Oh just shut up Yue!" Kero shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 4

Sakura didn't have any choice.

Who did this man find her? And how did they even know where Tomoyo was?

"Keep up." Said the man.

Sakura didn't like this, but if she were to try something...

The book. Quickly opening it, she found some that would work.

_"Burning red and burning bright,_

_Let this danger bring on the light._

_Shine this way shine that way,_

_Shine everyday._

_I summon you, Firey,_

_As your new master, I Sakura say, Away!"_

Then Firey came back out.

Again, she didn't use her key. So Firey was running amok

The man was trying to stop her.

And it gave Sakura a chance. Grabbing Tomoyo in doll form and running for it.

Getting away from the man. Hoping to find Kero.

Sakura ran as fast as she could till she tripped.

"Ah! Ouch! Dang roots."

"Where is she?!"

Sakura quickly hide around the tree to not be seen by the man wearing black.

He must have gotten rid of Firey.

The man ran pasted the tree and disappeared in the dark.

"Phew." Sakura sighed.

"Now that were safe, how do I get you back to normal?" Sakura asked the Tomoyo doll.

A glow came from behind Sakura, and she turned to see Firey just looking over her and at the doll.

"What? You shouldn't be here! I thought-"

_"Oh please. No way would a weak wiz defeat me. I have invincible power on my own. However, if you had used you key then I would have a limeted power set and would have been defeated."_

Sakura was shocked that she could understand the spell from the book.

"You-"

_"Talk? No. I'm in your head. But I can understand you when YOU talk. But I speak through telepathy. A power that speaks through the minds. I am a living being. All of us "spells" are living. And since you opened the book and have the power to summon us, we talk with you. Better then the "son" of Clow Reed."_

Sakura shook her head. "I'm so going mad right now."

_"Well, I'll say this, if you think your going mad, keep talking to the doll you are."_

"What? This is my best friend!" Sakura shouted.

_"Keep down! Or that wiz may come back. And that IS a doll. You think wiz can turn people to dolls? That's in human tales. Nothing but made up lies."_

"So this isn't...my friend?"

Firey nodded.

Sakura sighed. Tossing the doll she got up and started walking.

_"Sorry you were tricked like that. But I think you had the right idea to run from those guardians. They fight all the time. It's why Clow Reed made a second book with two more guardians. Ones that would be less...arguing. But in any case-"_

"Sorry Firey but, I have a question, why aren't you going back in the book?" Sakura asked. Noticing she still wasn't back in the book where she is supposed to be.

_"Oh. Because the guardians aren't here to make me. And since you didn't summon me with your key, I don't go back in there by YOUR will. I go back in by mine. I have a free will too you know."_

"Oh." Sakura said. Guess she should have tried to summon Firey using her key after all.

"Great. And your glow may just bring that man or wizard back to me." Sakura said.

_"No. I can dim my fire power down enough where it looks like a candle light. Just a flicker in the night. Like an illusion."_

Sakura nodded. "Good explanation." Sakura smiled.

Sakura and Firey kept on walking through the dark forest till it morning came up.

"Man. I have no idea where I am." Sakura sighed.

_"Well, at least it's better then wherever that wiz was planning on taking you. And that cramped cabin of a house."_

"Really? And how is it like in the book?" Sakura asked.

_"You have no idea. But, it's like a hotel for all of us spells. And with over hundreds of more rooms for more friends to join us. If we had more friends, we would have over thrown the next person to take this book. But you got the book instead. I don't even remember being in your fathers library."_

"Library? Wait. You were in that library?"

_"Um...yes."_

"But that means...you all were with my father when he vanished three years ago."

_"Come again?"_

"My father's library was in the basement of my house. And it was cleaned out when the police found me and Toya. So, if you know where you were-"

_"Now wait a minute! I only know the library because I saw it. Your father opened us up to study us. He couldn't use magic unlike Eriol. But he studies us and tried to communicate with us. We see around us when the books open. When it's closed we have our own world. It's dark but it's ours."_

Firey explained it to Sakura and Sakura was upset to hear the truth. "Man. I thought you could tell me what happened to my father. I haven't seen him in three years."

Firey looked puzzled. "Years. It's a time of how long it's been. Like a day, week, month, moon, hour, minute, second?" Sakura explained.

_"No, no. I understand. But...I think I understand one thing. Your father is in a time loop. He's in a hidden bubble somewhere where no one will find him. Only a wizard or witch could break him out. Sorry to tell you. I don't know where it is, but I know he's trapped."_

Firey gave more information the police could ever have in three years.

"I knew he didn't run away and left me and Toya! He had to hide himself and protect the book. Making sure, it would get to me and I could be the one to get him out." Sakura explained.

As they made it out of the woods, there were many houses around.

"Wow. I've never seen this place." Sakura said.

_"London. Where in the UK. What do you expect." _

Firey spoke.

Sakura dropped her mouth. "Were WHERE?!"

Then Firey explained that wizards can use magic to travel from one place to another, with some teleportation.

Sakura didn't understand. But she was impressed. "Wow. So, I'm no where near my home." Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Oh. Hello." Spoke a girls voice.

"Oh. Um..." How was Sakura supposed to explain to this girl...

"Your a wizard. Cool. I'm one too. Are you going to Hogwarts? I know I am. Oh. You might be a year younger actually."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said suddenly. How was she understanding her?

"Oh. Your name. Right. I'm Hermione Granger."

_"Relax. You can understand her pretty easily. It's the magic of this book. And she can understand you to. This book comes in handy. But you may need to learn the language eventually."_

Firey explained to Sakura.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you Hermione. Um...I'm a little lost."

"Oh. Come on in. My parents are at work and I was just practicing." Hermione seems to be a book worm. Sakura lived with one. Her father. She can spot them.

"Thanks. I need to rest and contact my um..Guardians. Or else I can't get back home."

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Japan. I got tricked and..Now I'm being hunted. Of sorts." Sakura said sounding unsure of herself anymore.

"Japan? I didn't know magic spread that far. I'm going to be going to Hogwarts next year. I'll be 11 soon." Hermione said.

"Good for you. I might be going. But in two years. I'm only nine." Sakura explained.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you can find your guardians. But what is someone from Japan-"

"I'm sorry. You see, it's a long story. And I'm not quiet sure how to explain it." Sakura said.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. "Alright. Here. You can use the phone." Hermione pointed out the phone.

Sakura thanked her and called...Wait. Who was she supposed to call?

"I don't know Eriol's phone number. Or if he has a phone." Sakura said.

_"Great. Looks like were stuck here."_

Firey didn't look all that happy at all.

"Hello? Hermione."

It was her parents. "Quick Firey! Get into the book! Now!" Sakura said.

But instead, Firey changed her appearance. She looked...normal.

"Oh. You have friends over." It was Hermione's mother.

"Yes. She's from Japan. And..."

"This is Flair. She's a bit shy." Sakura quickly said.

"From Japan? You speak English very well for...a nine year old." Hermione's father said.

Sakura and Hermione looked at each other. "Well, I have a powerful Aunt who's got everything at her finger tips. She's an amazing woman." Sakura explained.

"Can she stay the night? Her guardians can't be reached, it looks like. Can she mom?" Hermione asked.

Both Hermione's parents looked at each other.

"I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Sakura said.

Firey just stood there.

"Alright." Hermione's mother said.

Sakura smiled and the three girls went upstairs.

After some time, the girls got ready for bed.

"Since when do you dress like this?" Hermione asked Firey.

_"Tell her that I change like this because humans don't react well to a full FIRE person."_

Sakura repeated exactly that.

"Oh. Guess that makes-Wait. How does she know that my parents are-"

_"I'm a spell. I understand the soul of magic people and humans."_

Sakura sighed and told Hermione just that.

"Ah. Makes sense." Hermione said.

"Yes. Sorry. Firey can only...speak to me through telepathy. You see, I'm close to Clow Reed." Sakura started.

"Clow Reed. I've heard about him. He's a mystery among all the wizarding world. And is one of the builders of Hogwarts along with a few other schools around the whole world." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Well, I can read his special book. And so, that means his guardians are now my guides. And such." Sakura said.

"And Firey...is a living spell. From that book."

"Yes. And since I summoned her without my key here, she can do whatever she wants. And it saved my life. Who knows what that man in black would have done."

"Man in black?"

"Some follower of You-Know-Who." Sakura said.

"You mean...Oh boy." Hermione spoke.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Who?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I just got mixed up in all this. I didn't even magic was real. Until someone explained to me what happened three years ago." Sakura said.

"Oh. Well he is known as the worst wizard of all time. He killed many wizards. Including two that stood up to him. And with their deaths, their son, Harry Potter, survived, The boy who lived." Hermione explained.

Sakura couldn't believe all she was hearing.

_"That surprised? I mean it's everywhere. It's how we were locked away in your father's basement. We were out all the time till that news came around about dark lord there and your father locked us away in that basement."_

Firey explained. Sakura couldn't believe she never knew of such a powerful being.

"Oh no. And he must have wanted me because I could read the book." Sakura said.

"I don't know about that. He could try to use you to understand and use the book himself." Hermione said.

"I don't think so."

"What got you in this mess anyway? Again." Hermione asked.

"Oh well, it was three years ago. And my father hid and my brother and I were..."

And Sakura explained the whole story.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 5

_Three Years Ago_

Sakura was walking home from school like she normally does.

"Sakura. I hope you get to come over later this week." Said one of her friends.

"I will. I need to get home now but I'll call you later. I just have to talk to my father." Sakura told her.

The two friends waved good bye and Sakura continued home.

She couldn't wait to make dinner for her father and brother.

"Hello little girl." Spoke a voice.

"Um..hello sir."

"You look like a lost child I'm looking for? What's your name?" He asked.

Sakura knew better. "Sorry. But I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Ah. Smart girl. Run along then." He said.

Sakura most certainly did. She ran all the way home.

"That was so weird." She said to herself as she let herself in the house.

And you know what happened after she entered the house. Finding her brother, no sign of her father, the man trying to take her and her passing out from light.

But this now goes to the hospital.

Sakura slowly woke up and Tomoyo was sitting right next to her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura! Oh my your awake."

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us. The neighbor hood called the police and found you and Toya on the ground. And where is your father?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

And she told the police the same thing. Tomoyo's mother let them investigate for a while.

And let Sakura know directly when she was in school.

"You can stay with us till your brother wakes up. Or they find your father." Tomoyo said.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "Can I see my brother?" She asked.

The doctor walked in. "Your brother is sadly...in a coma. But you may see him." He said.

Sakura nodded and went to see him. He looked at peace. And Yukito was there as well.

"Sakura."

"Yukito!" Sakura hugged him tight and cried in his shoulder.

"It's alright. Toya is going to make it through." He told her.

"Mother. We can't let Toya go." Tomoyo said to her.

While her mother didn't think so, seeing Sakura so upset over this...plus it was her cousin's son as well. That would be like killing off a part of what's left of her. And hurt Sakura even more with her father not here. "Alright. I'll take care of it." She told her.

"You better go." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded. She said her words to Toya then left with Tomoyo and her mother.

Being in a hospital for three days wasn't the best time.

But School wasn't any better.

School, everyone was talking about what happened.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo and a few other friends asked her.

"I'm fine." Is all she'd say on the matter.

During school she went on like it was normal.

But at Tomoyo's house... "Sakura. I hope you don't mind, but I've been thinking of doing to privet tutoring for Tomoyo on a few things. I was hoping you would be okay with joining her?" Tomoyo's mother asked.

"You've let me stay here with you do of course I'll do it with her." She said it with a smile on her face.

"Alright. You both can start next year. I'll give you a break this year." She said.

Sakura and Tomoyo spent most of the year being all normal like.

But Sakura still wanted to cook. And clean. And do all her normal things at home.

Tomoyo's mother has caught her doing things she shouldn't be doing. But it's what she's so used to.

Visiting Toya on the weekends is what keeps her going.

"Hey Toya." Nothing but silence. "Well, things at Tomoyo's house are going well. Though her mother isn't letting me help with...anything. I can't clean or cook, it's driving me crazy. I hope you wake up soon. I miss you. Father still hadn't been found yet. I hope he's alright. I wish you'd tell me what happened at the house. Before I got home."

She would talk to him about some of the same things. Just wondering what could have happened. Giving him updates on their father. But she really hoped he'd talk back. Sakura knew he could hear her. But she really wanted him to speak back to her. So she could go home.

Yukito would call and talk to her every now and then. Just to check up on her or to chat. See how she is.

"Sakura. Want to try my new dress on?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure..." Sakura's been more of Tomoyo's model as she's living here. It's been fun. But its a little much with each outfit. As cute as they are...not a lot of them are Sakura's...style.

"It's great!"

"It is Tomoyo. But...It's a little big on me and...red isn't the best color on me." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about, every color is perfect on you. And I bet Yukito would say the same thing." Tomoyo said teasingly.

Sakura blushed. She hasn't seen Yukito since she left the hospital.

"Come on. It's for the winter dance."

"Were six Tomoyo."

"Well, it's not for another few years. Like...four. Maybe five. But it's good to get an early start." She said.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe that she'd be going to a ball like that. Or be going with anyone.

"I don't know Tomoyo."

"Don't worry. By then you'll have a boyfriend for sure." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head. "Boyfriend?!"

"What was that?" Tomoyo's mother came in. "You both will NOT be having ANY boyfriends WHAT SO EVER!" She made that clear.

Tomoyo felt bad. But Sakura felt worse. And that was only one year.

_Two Years Ago_

Sakura's seventh birthday was an exciting one.

She got so many things and things changed for a lot of reasons. Her and Tomoyo were like top of class in the homeroom.

Sakura made even more friends and had after school practice.

It was great. Her normal life was different for just a year.

Yukito still visited Toya but stopped calling Sakura.

"Hey. Isn't your party great?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Your mother knows the kind of party to through." Sakura smiled.

But it was all to fancy. Yup, her life's changed. The police came by and told her that her father has no been sighted or been anywhere around.

Tomoyo's mother thinks they should give up. Saying he's abandoned them. While Sakura doesn't believe it, where has her father gone?

"Alright let's party!" Tomoyo's mother has been taking good care of Sakura. That's all she needs to be thankful for.

"I kinda want to see my brother." Sakura said.

"But the party-"

"Is great. But I would like to visit my brother. I haven't seen him in awhile." Sakura said.

Tomoyo's mother sighed. "Fine." She said.

Sakura left her party and headed to the hospital to visit her brother.

Hoping to see Yukito. But when she got there, he wasn't there.

"No Yukito again. Why hasn't he talked to me?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Toya. It's my birthday. I'm eight now. I'm getting bigger every year. As father would say. I miss you." She said sadly.

After her short visit with her brother she came home and went to her room and started on her work.

Her and Tomoyo were being tutored now so work was harder and had to be done on time. And perfectly.

While Tomoyo didn't mind it, Sakura struggled a little.

She wasn't understanding how some of the stuff worked. But Tomoyo helped clear most of it up.

They shared the time to learn together. And it was really fun. Till the tutor glared at the two for not paying attention.

"Girls. If you don't listen and look you'll never understand and pass your tests." Said the tutor.

"Sorry." Tomoyo said.

"Sorry sir." Sakura frowned. She's never been called out on before unless it's reading out loud to the class or to play her instrument.

"Good. Now, pay attention. This is important history." And the lesson continued.

Sakura wasn't thrilled about this but while she lived with Tomoyo and her mother, she wasn't going to complain. She just was going to have to adapt. Even if it's already been a year and she's not used to it.

Once the lesson was over dinner was ready and it was quiet.

"Girls. I've had a talk with the tutorer. And I'm told you two aren't paying any attention. That your both goofing off."

"No mother. Were just a little over joyful with the fact were together while learning. I'm sorry it sounds like we aren't listening to our lessons." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. Sorry Ma'am." Sakura said to add in.

Tomoyo's mother sighed. "If this keeps up...I might have to home school you both. Things are getting me worried. The fact some homes are being abandoned."

The news wasn't Sakura's best, but everyone in school talks about how there's many missing people or families that have abandoned their homes.

"It's true. A few students are talking about it." Tomoyo said.

"It's sad." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should." Tomoyo's mother mumbled.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"By any chance, has Yukito call?" Sakura asked.

"No he hasn't." She said.

Sakura sighed. "He hasn't called in a long while. And I haven't seen him visiting Toya. But the nurse says he is. Is he avoiding me?" Sakura asked herself.

"Why don't you try calling him?" Tomoyo said.

"I think it's best to focus on school. He must be too." Tomoyo's mother said.

"I guess. He is in high school." Sakura shrugged.

Dinner went quiet the rest of the evening.

As Sakura lay in her bed wondering if she should call Yukito like Tomoyo said.

But he must be busy if he hasn't called.

Why was she feeling so alone all of a sudden? No one wants to look for her father, her brother's friend isn't talking to her, and by next week, she would wake up to her and Tomoyo being pulled from school to be taught at home.

This was starting to not be Sakura's best year.

"And on the later news, there isn't any clue as to way all these disappearances are happening or any connection to the people. The police have many leads and are all leading to dead ends. If anyone has any information about these people doing this, please call this number or the police with anything you have."

The news was growing on all these abandoned houses and the missing people.

Even a few teachers were gone now. Some students were missing as well.

"Girls. I've decided that, I'm going to have you both home schooled." Tomoyo's mother came right out and said it.

Tomoyo was happy and sad, Sakura on the other hand, felt like her whole life was a mess since she came home and found her brother. The sight of that man...the light she thinks she saw and her father missing. It's all something around her.

"This will be great. It's going to be just us Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"No Tomoyo. Sadly, you and Sakura are going to have different teachers. Meaning you won't be learning together. It's too distracting. I'm sorry." Tomoyo's mother said.

_One Year Ago_

Sakura was in her room drawing pictures of her friends she missed. being eight and only seeing Tomoyo was getting old. She wasn't even allowed to see her brother without someone with her. It was like she was trapped in a tower. Rapunzel?

Well, which ever, she felt like she wasn't living her life anymore. And it was getting frustrating.

"Sakura. Come on for breakfast." Called Tomoyo.

"Coming." She said and closed her book. She headed down and found herself sitting at a feast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with juice.

"Eat up girls. You have a long day of learning. And I'm going to be late for work. See you for dinner." Tomoyo's mother said. She had been working a lot more since Both girls were pulled from school. And now she's hardly home anymore.

"Bye mom!" Tomoyo said.

"Bye." Sakura said.

And she was off.

"We better hurry and eat." Tomoyo said.

"Yes." Sakura said. She's learned to watch her mouth for the words she has on her mind. It's gotten her into more trouble then she can count now.

Eating breakfast t took awhile before Sakura finished. Even though there's only three things it's a LOT of food.

"Finally." Sakura said.

"Come on. You girls have a lot of work to do." Said the teachers.

Sakura and Tomoyo went their separate ways and was started on school.

"Now, which general-"

Sakura hated History. And Math. And English. And every other subject. Except for Literature. She enjoyed the reading and all. Different books meaning there was a new story to take her any and every where but HERE!

"Are you listening Sakura?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes. I'm taking notes." She said holding up her paper.

With a nod the teacher continued.

Sakura wanted something better. She wanted her normal life back. She wanted her father and brother. Her friends in school. She wanted to cook and clean and do normal things she loved to do. Not be treated like this. Maybe that's what she could ask for. She was turning nine in a few days. That's what she could do.

"Miss Sakura."

"Yes? I'm taking notes." She repeated.

Most the morning went by and it was the afternoon. Sakura went to the kitchen to fix lunch.

"What do we have to eat for lunch?" She asked herself.

"How are your class going?" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo. "Fine. I'm glad it's lunch time."

"Miss Tomoyo. Your lunch is right here. Shall we go?" Tomoyo nodded to her teacher.

Unlike Sakura, Tomoyo has to have lunch while taking some of her lessons. Sakura got a break like it was school. Sakura felt bad that Tomoyo didn't get a break.

"Right. I'll see you at dinner Sakura. Unless we finish early." Tomoyo smiled and headed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo could finish early and Sakura too. But Sakura was slow and Tomoyo had extra classes. And then there's them being a lady class. Yes that's a thing.

So, Sakura made a sandwich real quick and easy.

Then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"Yukito?!"

"Yea. I'm sorry about not calling this long. Things have gotten out of hand and my time was limited. I did visit Toya at least." Yukito explained why.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you called me now." Sakura smiled.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Sorry. I have to go. Cal we meet at the hospital to see Toya?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be there around 6." He said.

"Great." And hung up the phone. "I'm almost done." Sakura yells.

She quickly finishes her lunch and got back to her school work.

Sakura couldn't wait till she was finished. Then she could get to the hospital and visit Toya and see Yukito.

"Are you listening?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry. I guess I'm getting tired." She said.

"Wake up!" The teacher yelled.

"I am." Sakura said.

The rest of the school time was boring.

"I'm home!" Tomoyo's mother called.

"Hey mom."

"Hi. I'm sorry. But I need to get to the hospital to meet Yukito and visit Toya." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry. What? You cannot go out there."

"But he's my brother."

"I know that. But...Listen. Yukito is a suspect-"

"What?" Sakura didn't understand. Why was Tomoyo's mother telling her not to go?

"He's a suspect in the disappearance in your father and many other people." She said.

"Mother! That was a cold case. Because you told them to." Tomoyo said. "Just let her go. I'll go with her."

"Tomoyo. I don't want you both to go missing either. So I think it's better if you stay away from him till-"

"I'm going. I'm not leaving a friend. I left everyone of my other friends by your request and I'm not leaving Yukito. With Toya in that coma, I'm all he's got. I am not leaving him." And Sakura left the house.

The one time she ever went rouge. And it was to keep her friendship with Yukito.

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura found her brother in his bed. And Yukito.

"Hello Sakura."

"Yukito. I'm so happy to see you." Sakura was revealed.

She explained to Yukito how she's been feeling while living with Tomoyo and her mother. How she's not herself anymore.

"Well, Sakura. I'm so sorry you are living like that. But she's the only one who can care for you."

"I wish I could live with you. But I'm sure that's not happening." Sakura sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. " Yukito said.

"Can we keep meeting here?" She asked.

"If she's that worried about you being around me, then maybe not. It's better if you listen to her. If you need to, make a deal with her. Meet her halfway." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded. And when she got back that's what she did.

For her ninth birthday, she got a deal that she would visit her brother and call Yukito to talked.

_And were back in the present._

"And that's my three years." Sakura said.

Hermione was shocked, impressed and horrified. "Wow! Well, try to get some rest." She said.

Sakura nodded and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 6

_And were back in the present._

"And that's my three years." Sakura said.

Hermione was shocked, impressed and horrified. "Wow! Well, try to get some rest." She said.

Sakura nodded and went to sleep.

By morning Hermione's parents fixed the girls breakfast and left for work.

"My parents are okay with letting me stay home from school for the day. I hope you can find your way home." Hermione said.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "I hope so too." She said.

Firey scoffed. _"Can't a girl get any sleep?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not funny."

Hermione went to her room and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's book on magic history." She sid.

_A History._

Odd book title.

_"It's history on all sorts of magic of the world. Including the sorts of magic Clow Reed experimented with to make all us cards." _

Firey spoke to Sakura.

"Oh. Clow Reed's magic might be in here? Nice. I can learn more about how to control you and how he did everything correctly." Sakura snapped.

Firey gasped but laughed.

"Well, it has some history on many wizards of old. Clow Reed. Here he is. A Japanese magician back in the late 1400-1800's. He traveled the world for many centuries. And later vanished off the face of the earth. He supposedly had two "sons" who share his magic. Professor Dumbledore is one of a few wizards who know his secrets of how he helped create the schools of wizards from all over the world." Hermione read out loud.

Sakura's head was spinning. How was all this in there? And how could she read that tiny writing?

_"Keep squinting your eyes are going to go all white and blind."_

Firey smirked. Sakura glared but then had an idea. "What else does it say about his magic?" She asks.

Hermione flipped around and found something. "According to the book, Clow Reed was close with many of the teachers who began at Hogwarts and created his magical cards. Each card was based off different spells of old. Like _Lumos _for light." Hermione said.

Sakura smiled. "That's great. Do you have a spell book?" She asked.

"No. I don't. And sadly I won't be getting one till I got to Hogwarts in the next few months. The end of Summer." Hermione said.

Sakura frowned.

Firey laughed. _"You thought you could find the spell that created me and use that to get me to do your will?"_

That was what Sakura was thinking.

"Here's something else." Hermione spoke. "Clow Reed used a powerful spell to protect the book with all his cards in it, and only someone of his blood or powers could open it. With the exception of his two guardians, he has created a powerful magic item. It's close to the three deathly hollows." Hermione read.

Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

_"The Deathly Hollows?"_

Sakura saw Firey look awfully pale. If she could turn white.

"It also says you can summon one of the guardians if you know the right words to say." Hermione said. "And even one of his "sons."

Hermione looked to Sakura.

She thought about it. She could try.

"Alright. But I still don't know how I got here to the UK when I live in Japan." Sakura said.

"There's a spell for teleportation. But it shouldn't take you from on continent to another." Hermione said.

"Well, I don't know what the words are to summon Kero here." Sakura said.

_"Aw. Too bad."_

Both Sakura and Hermione looked to Firey. "How many can you summon at a time with that book?" She asked.

Sakura didn't know. But she sure was going to try.

Grabbing the book she flipped through looking for which ones would be the most helpful.

She picked a page that would help. Jump.

"Let's see here." Sakura read a little then took a deep breath.

_"From low to high then down again,_

_I want to sore from left and right._

_I ask for the creature of cute,_

_And fluffy._

_I summon you, Jump,_

_As your new master, I Sakura say, Away!"_

As Sakura said it, she remembered to hold out her key.

But that wouldn't have helped.

As Jump came out of the book, it went jumping everywhere.

"Oh no! That wasn't a good idea." Hermione said.

Sakura apologized as she chased Jump all over the house.

Firey was laughing too hard to see what was happening.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

Then the little guy stopped. _"Sorry. I haven't been summoned in a long time. I just wanted to stretch my legs."_

Sakura took deep heavy breaths. "Oh. Good. I thought you were going to be like Firey."

_"Oh! I didn't know you were out too." _

_"Oh don't even." _

Jump and Firey were having the oddest conversation Sakura had ever heard. If only Hermione could hear them too.

_"It's great to be out."_

_"Jump. Don't get over the top here. This kid is supposed to be our new master. I'm not taking any chances with this."_

Firey was being quiet mean. But Jump wasn't...like that.

_"Oh Firey. You and the other elements are always like that. Dark and Light seem to like her. And I think she's a cute master." _

Sakura smiled. Even if she doesn't have control over Jump, he's being awfully nice to her.

Firey scoffed.

_"You and your-"_

Then something happened. A whooshing sound was outside.

Sakura heard that once before. When she found her brother. And that light.

A man in black opened the door.

"I found you."

Sakura froze. How did he find her?! And what was going to happen to Firey and Jump?!

And what about Hermione?!

But under that hood, it wasn't the same man.

"Boy. You young lady, are a troublesome child."

Who was he?


	7. Chapter 7

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Previously-

_A man in black opened the door._

_"I found you."_

_Sakura froze. How did he find her?! And what was going to happen to Firey and Jump?!_

_And what about Hermione?!_

_But under that hood, it wasn't the same man._

_"Boy. You young lady, are a troublesome child."_

_Who was he?_

Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

Firey wasn't even that welcoming to someone seeing her or Jump.

"She asked you a question." Hermione said.

It wasn't the same person. Not even a man.

A boy looking to be close in age of Sakura and Hermione.

"Firey. Jump. No need to be afraid. And you shouldn't be out. How did this happen?" The boy asked.

Sakura wasn't going to answer.

"Don't tell me..." The boy sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm being totally rude."

He was speaking English but didn't sound like he was from here. Japan maybe.

"My name is Eriol. And I'm here to help you. Card Captor." He said.

That got Sakura's attention. "You're the the one Dumbldore said would help me?" She asked.

The boy named Eriol nodded. "Yes. I am the younger son of Clow Reed. Or a part of him."

"Then that makes you a part of my father." Sakura said.

He nodded. "That's correct."

_"Well. Never thought I'd get to see the other part of Clow Reed my master. Your magic is like his very so."_

Firey was speaking.

"What are you doing in my house?" Hermione asked.

"I came here because I felt that someone evaporated from where she was last seen." Eriol said looking to Sakura. "So, I followed it and found myself back here. Where I had to travel from. I don't like being lead on a goose chase." He said.

Hermione nodded. "Then you'll be taking her back then?"

"Not yet. You summoned two of them, meaning she won't have much magic to travel. You'll have to wait till your magic runs out or-"

"But I wasn't using the key for either of them. I mean I tried but-"

_"It's nice to be out once a awhile."_

Eriol looked shocked hearing from both of them.

"You summoned them and they are free spirits?" He asks.

"Yes. I held the key in hand but-"

"You didn't change it." He sighed.

Sakura looked confused. "Changed the key?"

"Yes. The key is supposed to change into a staff. Firey. You knew that and didn't tell her?" He asked.

Firey just shook her head with laughter.

"And Kero wouldn't have mentioned till you got the hang of learning out the book worked. Boy. I'll have to train you here for now. Come with me." He said walking off.

"Where to?" Sakura asked.

"My house. I have a house here. This is where I live." He told her.

Hermione walked with Sakura to get a better understanding of what was happening around her.

"How far away is your house?" Hermione asked.

Eriol seemed surprised she was still here. But Sakura wasn't letting her go.

Firey and Jump both just shrugged at Eriol.

He cleared his throat and kept walking.

"It's not too far. Only a train stop away." He said.

"We are going to ride a train?" Sakura asked.

He didn't need to say another word as he started going down some stairs.

The sign was obvious so the girls followed behind.

"I better make sure I'm home before my parents get home." Hermione said.

"I'll help you with that." Eriol said.

"Thanks." But Hermione wasn't quiet trusting of him.

And Sakura knew that. Because she was also in the same way.

Once Eriol paid for the tickets, the three of them waited for the train with the huge crowd of people.

"So, you can help teach me about...the book." Sakura said looking around making sure no one was listening or staring.

"Yes." Was all Eriol said.

The train took awhile to arrive and Eriol waited for most the other people to get on and off before heading towards the doors.

Hermione and Sakura followed him close as they boarded.

Eriol took a seat while both girls stood.

Checking out the window, Firey and Jump were flying closely to them. No one was noticing them thankfully.

"They won't see them." Eriol said.

Guessing he was talking to Sakura, she blushed of embarrassment.

Hermione was holding Sakura's hand to make her feel more comfortable.

She knew her way around this place. While Sakura was in wonderland for all she knew. She didn't know anything.

Sakura looked at her fet listening to everyone making sounds from every angle she would look up and look to.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Sakura nodded. She's been in a train before. But it's never this crowded. And she had her brother or father with her.

Great. Now she was feeling sad with the thoughts of her family.

"Relax." Eriol said. "Were almost there." He said.

Sakura took a deep breath looking up at the lights above her. It reminded her of when she saw that light. The light that came from...where again?

"Sakura. If you don't relax, then Firey and Jump are going to be seen by making their way inside." Eriol said concerned.

"Sorry. My memories are just going haywire." She said.

Eriol sighed. "Have this seat." He said standing up.

Sakura wasn't sure to take it at first. But Hermione pushed her into the seat. "He's right. You are very tense."

What could Sakura say that wouldn't sound all crazy? To others around them.

"What's troubling you so much that you look sickly?" Eriol asked.

Sakura breathed in her nose and out her mouth. "My father." She said. "And my brother. At home."

"Homesick?" Hermione questioned. "No. It's about your brother in that coma and your father still missing." She guessed.

Sakura nodded. "I keep repeating that night. What happened when I found my brother and my father was gone...It's been haunting me. Like I can never forget." Sakura explained.

Eriol nodded. "You are anxious about finding out the truth. Why, "Who must not be named" is or was after you." He said.

She nodded. "I'm hoping for answers. Three years I lived with this. And I'm ready to understand what really happened and find the truth." She said.

Her green eyes glowing with magic. Eriol knew she was going to be a powerful one. More then he was as Clow Reed.

Maybe she was the one who would help the "boy who lived" in his quest.

Soon the train did come to a stop and the three got off the train and started walking to Eriol's house.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

Eriol didn't answer. All he did was point to a mansion that was so huge it was like a museum on the outside.

"That's your house?" Sakura asked.

_"Now that's an amazing house. Best one I've seen and I've traveled the world."_

_"Totally Firey. But I'm just not impressed easily."_

Firey and Jump were speaking.

"Welcome to my home." Eriol said opening the doors.

It was like a castle with all it's rich colorful decorations and style.

But it also looked like a school. One you'd see in the movies.

"This is amazing." Sakura said breathless.

"This way to my study." Eriol said walking up the huge Cinderella stairs.

Sakura and Hermione ran up to keep up with Eriol.

"Miss. Have some tea ready within the hour." He said.

Looking over, there was a maid who bowed then hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You are really rich?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But I have nothing against you Hermione Granger." He said.

What did that mean, Sakura didn't know and wouldn't know for a few years.

"Now," As Eriol sat in his seat and waited for Sakura and Hermione to take their seats.

"Let's start from the beginning." He said.

"With what? What happened to me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Eriol said.

Sakura took a breath and began explaining her story, again.

Her voice was more raised then when she told Hermione. Mostly because she was tired of not understanding and was ready for the truth to be told to her without her explaining anymore.

Sakura finally finished explaining and the maid brought the tea over.

"Thank you. Hope you like English Breakfast." He said taking a sip.

Sakura and Hermione took a few sips as well.

Eriol then pulled out some file and placed it in front of Sakura.

"This might help you."

Sakura opened it up and read what was inside.

"This is the report the wizarding world got on your accident." Eriol said.

"The dark lord, has been recruiting many wizards over the last few years for his army against the council. But after the accident with the Potter family, James and Lily were dead, but their child lived. And the dark lord was gone." Eriol started out.

"The next thing we found out, was that he had been traveling around the world recruiting wizards from other continents. Including you." He said.

"I still don't understand." Sakura said.

"Because he wanted someone to use the book. The book of Clow Reed, is so powerful-"

"I know that." Sakura said.

"Well, the thing about that, is that it can become a whole different book. Meaning it can become the book of Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol said.

Sakura was confused.

"HE wanted you and the book, because while you learned how to use and control it, he could also learn how to and use his dark magic one way or another to turn it into the Dark Book of...Tom Riddle." Eriol said.

Hermione gasped big.

"What?"

"That was his name before his other name. His dark lord name came in." Eriol explained.

Sakura wasn't understanding, but she would eventually. With time.

"So, if I train and master all these...spirits in the book, then It'll become the Book of Sakura?" She asked.

"Yes." Eriol smiled as she got everything right.

"Okay. How?"

"I'll train you. But it will take some years. If you mind learning the basics. Like how to turn your key into a staff. Like mine." Eriol said holding out a sun necklace hidden in his shirt.

"Oh. Sure."

"And a few things you would need to learn that's in the back of it. I learned this after I created the spirits." Eriol added.

_"I will NEVER call her my master."_

Firey said.

"You sound like Yue and Kero." Eriol noted to her.

_"I like lady Sakura. I don't mind her being MY master."_

Jump said.

_"It's because your a BUNNY!"_

Firey yelled.

"Enough!" Eriol shouted. "You both need to stop arguing. I know you won't except it now, but you will have to eventually." She told them.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispred to Sakura.

Sakura knew, but just shrugged.

"I need to get home now." Hermione said.

"Here." Eriol waved a hand and a portal opened up. "There's your room. I'll open another up in the morning if you want to come again." He offered.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Bye." Sakura said.

As the portal closed, Eriol sighed. "Now, I'll take the book and you go get some rest for now." He said. "Tomorrow will be the first training day."

Sakura nodded and went to get some rest.

It have been a long day.

_"Your kidding me right? You seriously are going to make her our master?"_

That was Firey's voice. Sakura waited by the door to listen in.

"No. I'll just teach her the basics. But I doubt she'll make the cut. I don't know what my older self was thinking having any children at all." Eriol said. "But for now, I'll let her believe it. I'm not risking the dark lord...Voldamort get his hands on the book. MY book!" He said.

Sakura ran down the hall till she stopped. If he wasn't going to truly teach her, then she'd just have to teach herself. Back in Japan if need be.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Previously-

_That was Firey's voice. Sakura waited by the door to listen in._

_"No. I'll just teach her the basics. But I doubt she'll make the cut. I don't know what my older self was thinking having any children at all." Eriol said. "But for now, I'll let her believe it. I'm not risking the dark lord...Voldamort get his hands on the book. MY book!" He said._

_Sakura ran down the hall till she stopped. If he wasn't going to truly teach her, then she'd just have to teach herself. Back in Japan if need be._

Chapter 8

Sakura read through the book all night long trying to understand why Eriol wasn't planning on teaching her how to be a wizard. All he cared about was his book not falling in the hands of the dark lord.

Well, too bad!Sakura wanted to stop him. He tried to take her and her father. Nearly hurting Toya. He was currently still in a coma for crying out loud.

"I'll figure this out myself." Sakura told herself.

She wasn't about to let a child her own age just take away the one thing her father left to HER to go and rescue him.

"Miss Kinomoto. It's nearly dawn. And your up?" Eriol knocked on the open door and saw her still sitting up.

"I just wanted to be fully prepared for the training." Training she's not getting the full attention on.

"Well, training will start after breakfast. I expect to see you in the main room at 10." Eriol said and left.

Sakura wasn't planning on that.

She kept the book close to her while getting dressed and heading downstairs.

_"Good morning!"_

Jump said. "Morning Jump. I thought you and Firey went back into the book?"

_"No way lady Sakura. We are to help you train so you can learn to control the rest of our friends. Or prove that you are our new and perfect master."_

Jump explained. Sakura didn't understand up figured this was worst a shot with Eriol. Just so she knew WHAT EXACTLY she was doing when summoning the cards. But...thinking about it, she liked them talking to her like people.

"Are you ready miss Kinomoto?" Eriol asked.

Sakura quickly ate something than followed Eriol to the main room.

"Now, for the levels of the cards-"

"I know. Fly is the easiest." Sakura said.

"Kero did read you the history of it's power. Yet he didn't tell you how to turn your key into a weapon." Eriol scoffed.

"Something I don't know." Sakura said. "There isn't anything written about Sword, Shield, Maze, or Illusion."

Eriol looked puzzled but laughed. "Those are more like, physical spells. While all these other ones are magical, the other four are more hurtful."

Sakura didn't understand. "How?"

"A sword, it's to cut or stab. Shield is to protect and deflect. Maze it to be lost or to get lost. It's more of a pain then learning about time. And last is Illusion. Now, Illusion is half magical and half physical." Eriol explained.

"Like, it makes an illusion as a distraction."

Eriol nodded. "Yes. That's the magic part. It can clone you and fight for you while the REAL you escapes from the battle. The physical part is that it can hurt others while you make a good enough distance from where they are." Eriol explained.

Sakura didn't like these cards.

"Their levels are more difficult to determine on mastering them. Not even I could fully master them. My former self made them, but being me, Eriol, I cannot understand them." He says.

Sakura was understanding well, because he's only half of his former self, he can't fully control the cards. But he can summon them. Maybe that's why she never was able to find out about all this before. Her father couldn't prove it to her by summoning them.

"Let's begin with the training, if your done asking questions." Eriol said.

Sakura nodded.

"First, have your key out." He instructed. Sakura pulled it out and held it in her hands.

"Now, focus on all the energy you have, into the key." He said.

Sakura did so. She closed her eyes for a moment to focus. But when she opened her eyes, it was still there. Was something supposed to happen?

"Well, I knew this would be hard." Eriol sighed.

"Is it because you never had a key?" She remembered Yue mentioning a fact about Clow Reed never using a key.

"Yes. I have a staff. Or had. Now, it's a ring for me." Eriol showed her his sun ring.

"Why is mine a star?" Sakura asked.

"Because you are more balanced than I. I have a sun because I'm more on the brighter side of things. Means Firey, Windy, and Light are more my style and control more easily. Dark, Watery and Earthy are the opposite of my strength." Eriol explained.

"So, I am more between both light and dark." Sakura said.

Eriol nodded. "Yes. It's rare for any wizard. Every wizard has a specific type of core magic. Light, Dark, Support, even Protection. But you, you have a more balanced one. Which means you should be able to master some more easily than others."

"Like...Jump and Firey?" Sakura questioned.

Eriol didn't say. "Again. Try again with the key. Turn it into a staff of power." He said.

Sakura did try. And try, and try and try. But no matter what, she just couldn't get her key to be a staff.

"This is hopeless." Eriol mumbled.

Sakura was really getting annoyed with the fact he didn't want her to control HIS cards.

"Let's just take a break." Eriol said as he left the room.

Sakura sighed. How was she supposed to go and find her father?

_"Don't worry lady Sakura. Eriol will come around."_

Jump said.

_"Oh please! She's a worthless cause."_

And there was Firey.

"I don't know why you hate me. But I could be a great master. If I just knew how to-"

_"You have no idea what you are doing. You don't know ANYTHING about magic! You think all of us are going to follow you blindly?!"_

Suddenly the whole room shook and went dim-dark.

Sakura fell onto the floor as she dropped the book and it shook and many colors came out of it.

_"Well, meet the rest of the cards. Everyone, meet our "new master" of the Clow Cards."_

Firey was grinning while she crossed her arms. As if she knew no one would disagree with her.

_"Where are Light and Dark?"_

_"Firey. They won't come out. You know that. And Earthy is fast asleep so don't get all loud about this thing."_

A blue fairy like spirit was speaking. That must have been Watery.

_"Master Eriol believes this girl will learn to turn her key to a staff and summon me? i don't think so."_

The big swan must be Fly.

_"Shadow. Aren't you going to say something? You and Thunder normally do. And I would be ERASING her from our lives and this life if I had the power."_

Sakura guessed that was Erase. Why she looked like a jester she couldn't tell. But the other two figures. Thunder and Shadow, they were quiet.

Shadow just looked like a normal person but wearing a big cloak. Thunder was like a huge wide cat. Lion, Tiger, or Cheetah.

_"Even a reflection of her is too much for me."_

That must be Mirror.

_"Come now all of you. Jump seems to like her. We should give her a chance."_

_"Yes. I agree with Flower."_

_"Glow, you agree with everything with Flower or me."_

The last three were Flower, Glow, and Wood.

Sakura couldn't believe she was seeing them all in front or floating all around her. But judging her before giving her a chance or getting to know her, that was just "Rude." Skaura said.

All the cards gasped. "All of you are so rude. You think you can see who I am just from looking at me. I'm not sure how it was back then with Clow Reed, but here, in this time and age, we don't judge before hearing the person out. Giving them a chance to prove themselves to...whatever." Sakura said.

All the cards were in shock and aw.

_"See? Why do we really want someone like her as our master. She's nothing."_

Firey was trying to convince every one of them that she will never be their master. That she's not worst it.

_"Oh Firey you stop that! You know not everyone shares your same beliefs."_

Jump spoke up.

_"She's just been pulled into this world because she couldn't stand her old life. She wanted her life with her family. Her father and brother. But she can't because her brother is in a coma and her father is missing BECAUSE of the dark lord. We need to help her. Even if your right, shouldn't we help those in need? That is WHY Clow Reed himself created us. It was to be free and help. But being first born, we could never control ourselves. No is our chance. We can learn from lady Sakura. Let's give her a chance."_

Jump was being so kind and everything. But would the other cards really listen?

_"Very well Jump."_

A voice spoke. Sakura looked around but there wasn't anyone there.

_"Lady Sakura. I am called "Illusion." I am invisible to most since I have no physical form. I am merely a voice. If you so desire to prove yourself, then we shall observe you. Face this challenge. The one who took you. Face him and defeat him. Jump and Firey may assist you. You have summoned them anyway. Fail, and we will follow Firey. Be successful, we will listen to your and Jump's case."_

Sakura felt so happy to hear that. "Thank you, Illusion. I won't fail." Sakura said.

With that they all retreated into the book and everything was back to normal.

Sakura quickly grabbed the book. Till she knew how to change her key into a staff, she would stay. But after that, she'll go out and find this man, and stop him.

"Alright. Shall we try again?" Eriol asked while walking in with a cup of tea.

"Yes. I will keep going till I get this down." Sakura said.

And she did.

It didn't really work. Sakura just couldn't turn her key into a staff. Maybe she had to try a different approach to it.

It got later and later as it was soon dinner time.

"Well, I think we've done enough for the day. Just get some rest and we'll try this again tomorrow." Eriol said.

Sakura nodded. But she wasn't going to stay long. Forget trying to change her key to a staff, she needed to get out there and find that man and do...something. besides, where was Hermione? She didn't come by today.

"Let's go and eat." Eriol said.

Sakura followed him to the large dinner table and saw what a feast there was. Eriol was rich after all.

While Sakura was eating dinner, she needed to come up with a plan to sneak out and find Hermione. She also needed to go home. To Japan. She missed her brother and Tomoyo. She had to find the man anyway. So it was better if she was back in Japan.

"How is dinner?" Eriol asks.

"It's really great. By the way, did Hermione come by?" Sakura asked.

Eriol shook his head. "No. But if she did, we were training so you can't have any distractions." He said.

Sakura looked to Firey and Jump. They were ready to leave for sure. And Sakura was ready to break out of this prison and go find her true power her way.

With the end of dinner, Sakura got in the bath first and got herself cleaned up. She also made her plan of escape.

"I hope you two are ready. Because I'm going home to face my fears." She said.

With a nod, Firey and Jump were with her.

Her whole magical life was on the line this time. To find her father and to wake up her brother.

"Sakura. How much longer will you be?" Eriol knocked at the door.

"Just one minute." She said.

"Alright. Save me some hot water." He said before leaving.

Sakura had all her things inside. She lept from the window and headed for Hermione's house. The one person who could help her get home.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Previously-

_Sakura had all her things inside. She lept from the window and headed for Hermione's house. The one person who could help her get home._

Chapter 9

Knocking on the door, a man opened the door.

"Sakura?"

"Hi mister Granger. I was hoping to stay the night?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Come on in. Hermione's up in her room." He point.

"Thank you." And she ran right up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Sakura?!"

"I know your learning magic but...I really could use your help." Sakura said.

"Come on in. What happened with Eriol?"

"He's not going to help me. So, I need to do this on my own." Sakura said. "And I need to get back to Japan."

Hermione shook her head. "I am smart and have read books, but me doing a spell is still a little..."

"Please Hermione. Anything can help me." Sakura said.

Hermione sighed. Then pulled something out of a box.

"This. It's a powder. This should take you anywhere you wish to go. But you'll have to wait till my parents leave work in the morning." Hermione said.

Sakura nodded.

"So tell me what happened exactly." Hermione said while climbing back into her bed.

"Eriol. And most of the other cards, don't think I'm fit to be the master of the book. That I'll protect it."

"What? But you were left that book. Your father delivered that book to you right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Exactly. I was given the book. If I wasn't than I wouldn't be good to use it. Or talented enough. Whatever the reasons. I'm going home and finding this man and defeating him. No dark lord is going to scare me." Sakura said.

But really, she really was terrified.

"Did you leave a note for Eriol?" Hermione asked.

"No. I snuck out after my bath. If he doesn't notice I'm gone tonight, he'll never find me." Skaura said.

Well he would but he's too distracted by his own life.

"Let's get some sleep then. You'll need it for when you return home." Hermione said.

The light went out and Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Firey. Do you really think lady Sakura will fight and.."_

_"Jump. Honestly I don't know. If she does we know she's no use to us. But I mean with Light and Dark not in on this whole thing, we just have to follow Illusions idea of a test."_

_"But Firey, I don't want lady Sakura to hurt anyone. Or else she-"_

_"I know. I didn't think this would get so out of hand."_

_"This is all your fault, Firey. You had to be picky and everything else. You, Windy, Watery, even Earthy were all the picky ones about someone taking control over you. Even when it was Clow Reed. Our creator."_

Firey and Jump argued or mostly spoke softly words to each other.

Jump wasn't happy about this test for Sakura and Firey was concerned what this could mean for her and the other cards. Even new ones that would be made by Sakura. If this really was the only choice than she wouldn't complained. But the only master they've had was Clow Reed. This was all new to them.

_"I'm sorry Jump. I was only looking out for all of us."_

Firey said to him.

Jump just nodded and went to sleep.

Firey on the other hand, had to talk to Light and Dark. And also Illusion about this whole thing.

_"Firey? What are you doing? You know that Light and Dark-"_

_"Oh shut up, Erase. You too, Mirror. I just want to talk."_

_"Come in then."_

_"What is it you wish to talk to us about, dear Fire?"_

Light and Dark were the most lady like and the two equal leaders of all of them.

_"I want to talk about...Sakura Kinomoto."_

By morning, Sakura was ready to go.

Hermione and Sakura ate some breakfast before Hermione's parents left for work and Hermione could teach Sakura about the powder.

"What is this again?"

"Flu Powder. But it's in a rock form. Had to hide it from my parents somehow. All you do, is stand in the fireplace, say where you want to go, and throw down the rock hard enough that is shatters and the powder will send you to where you tell it to." Hermione explained.

Sakura looked at the rock, than nodded. "I'm ready." She said.

"I hope we meet again soon." Hermione said.

"At Hogwarts then?" Sakura asked.

Hermione smiled. She stood back as Sakura stood in the fireplace. She was ready. And so were Firey and Jump by her side.

She spoke her own address then threw the rock so hard, is shattered and echoed really loudly. Green fire rose up and in the blink of an eye, Sakura was sliding out of her own fireplace.

She was home.

Eriol sat in his chair waiting for the one person to arrive.

"Eriol. I see you drove away the one person who could control that book of your's." It was Dumbledore.

"This isn't funny."

"Quiet right. So, why had Sakura left with the book?" He asked.

Eriol sighed. "Because I wouldn't teach her. She still doesn't know how to summon her key into a staff. Without that she won't bring the cards out right."

"Than you should ask this. Is it the way I'm trying to teach her of how you did it? Or is it because she has a different way of doing it?" Dumbledore said.

Eriol scoffed. "Your saying that, she's not me and I should teach her how I did it?"

Dumbledore gave a smile.

Eriol hated it when he was right. He felt like a child for sure. He's other half did have the wiser choices in mind. Which was Sakura's father.

"Where will she be at?" He asked knowing Dumbledore would know.

"Where else? Her home."

Sakura Reached her home in the blink of an eye.

Coughing and brushing herself off, she stood up slowly.

_"Are you alright lady Sakura?"_

Sakura nodded while coughing.

_"Take a deep breath and get some water. Those things are just an accident waiting to happen."_

Firey spoke.

Sakura glared at the red and orange spirit.

She did finish cleaning herself off and got a glass of water. Actually she got a bottle of water knowing that they might have the water cut off.

_"Where do we go first?"_

Jump asked.

Sakura looked around her house. "I don't know yet. But one thing, I need to see my brother and Tomoyo. I need to explain to her what's happened." She said.

_"You can't explain to a normal person that you have magic! That's how a lot of problems happen. You do know of Witch Salem right?"_

Firey asked while raising her voice.

_"That was years ago. And besides, this is a different time. I'm sure Sakura can trust her friend."_

Jump said. While Firey may have a point, so did Jump. Times were different. And humans don't take magic very well.

"Tomoyo I do trust. Out of all my friends she is the one I trust the most. We've grown up all these years and I'm not hiding this from her." Sakura said.

Firey and Jump seemed to understand.

"I'm heading to the hospital." Sakura said and headed out the door. She knew where she was and the quickest way to the hospital. She also hoped she would talk to Yukito as well.

Walking down the street she was seeing everyone once again.

"Hello Sakura. Where have you been the last few days?"

"Hey Sakura. Tomoyo said you ran away. Everyone's been looking for you."

"Sakura? Oh my! It's good your back but where have you been?"

Not the greeting she was expecting but it's what she deserved after running away.

But she didn't want to feel like a trapped princess.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry. But I wanted to find my father and...I didn't find him yet." She said.

Everyone stared at her. "I'm going to see Toya now." She said and ran for it. She made it to the hospital in time as she found him sleeping soundly. And...

"Sakura?!"

"Yukito." Sakura was so happy to see him and hugged him tight.

"I thought you ran away to find your father or to get away from Tomoyo's mother. Where have you been?" He asked her.

Sakura sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. How has Toya been?" She asked.

"Well, he's the same. Though there has been talk about the cord being unplugged." He said.

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. "No! Toya isn't brain dead!" She shouted.

"Sakura. Keep your voice down. I know how you feel which is why a lady came by and gave money to you specifically and she said to use it to help Toya." Yukito said.

Sakura didn't know who would do something like this, but it had to be someone who is friends with Dumbledore.

"I see. I will most certainly use that to help my brother. What's happened with Tomoyo?" She asked.

Yukito suddenly looked sad. "She's been missing the last few days. The day after you left, she went looking for you and hasn't come back." He explained.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her best friend is lost looking for her out there with a crazy wizard looking for HER.

"Oh no. This is my fault. All my fault." Sakura said.

"No. This isn't your fault Sakura...Actually, there is something. Did you received your father's book?"

Sakura suddenly jumped back. How had he known that?

"Yukito. How did you know about that book?" He's been in their house many times but NEVER in the basement with their father's book collection.

"Sakura. I'm asking because...there's two spirit's behind you." Yukito said.

Firey and Jump were visible to Yukito?!

"I went to the American school of wizards and witches. I know what that book is." Yukito said.

Sakura was shocked. He knew about magic? "Does Toya?"

"Yes. He's my number one. You get to tell one human about your magic. Toya counts. Though he should have magic since his father and yours...I know of the book."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How?!"

Yukito was quiet till something else happened. It looked like his face changed. "YUE?!"

Why was she seeing Yue?!

_"Sakura. They are sharing eyes. He's been using Yukito to watch over Toya possibly."_

Firey said.

_"It's possible that Yue and Kero the guardians are working for your father as well. But since he's not in charge of the book, they are watching over Toya and you till Toya wakes up and till you control us in the book."_

Jump said.

"Sakura was still not understanding. "Sakura. Kero and I are waiting by the shed. We need to talk. We have Tomoyo for you sleeping. But we don't know for how long. You need to get here fast." Yue said.

Sakura nodded before Yukito was back. "Sakura? Your staring at me. Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "But I think I know where Tomoyo is. I'm going to get her. If her mother comes again, tell her to wait and I'll bring her here." Sakura said and quickly ran out the door.

Sakura had to hurry. Whatever was wrong with Tomoyo, she knew where to go and knew who she was going to face.

The mystery wizard cloak man.

hours later...

"I got your message. What is this about?" Tomoyo's mother asked.

Yukito looked up at her. "I wanted to talk till Sakura returned with Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo?! Sakura?! Where? I must go and get them!"

"NO!." Yukito yelled. "You shall sit and listen." He demanded.

Tomoyo's mother was scared and sat down. "What is this about?" She asked scarcely.

Yukito smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 10

Sakura hurried to the cabin to see Tomoyo and what Yue and Kero have to say to her.

But what she didn't expect...

"Found you."

That voice. It was the man. Turning slowly, she saw the man's tall figure. She still couldn't see his face.

"Now, you will come with me. Our lord of darkness is waiting." He said.

Sakura stood her ground and glared at the man. "No!" She shouted. She didn't bother to stick around and ran for it.

She had to reach the place before the other wizard did. If he hadn't gotten there already and she was too late.

_"Who was that guy? And who does he think he is? The so called dark lord is dead. Isn't he?"_

Jump asked.

"Dead?"

_"Supposedly. The legend is that nearly 11 years ago he was recruiting people and when recruiting two other wizards, he killed them when they refused, but his spell backfired and instead, he made some baby more powerful and live. He couldn't touch him or anything."_

Firey explained to Sakura.

If the master, lord of dark is really old and/or dead, why are they trying to force her on their side? The side of darkness.

Sakura arrived finally at the cabin, but there wasn't anyone there.

"Yue? Kero! Anyone." She called out.

No answer. It was dead quiet. No frogs, bugs, or anything.

"Anyone. Please." Sakura said in a lower voice.

_"NOW ISN"T THE TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK GUYS!"_

Jump had yelled at the top of whatever lungs she had.

_"OUCH! JUMP! THAT HURT!"_

Firey yelled as well.

"The both of you are hurting me!" Sakura shouted at them.

Then the book began to glow.

Sakura pulled it out and opened it to see what was going on.

_"Lady Sakura. I have underestimated the wizard. If he has taken your friend, use this as your challenge. Save your friend. Prove to us you know to build your heart on us."_

Illusion spoke to her.

"But I don't know where to go. How will I save her if I don't know where she is?" Sakura asked.

But there was no answer.

Firey on the other hand, went exploring. She already knew she pulled in a huge mess with the other cards and now, Sakura's best friend has been taken.

Just great. If there was a possible way for her to have summoned her correctly, this would have never happened.

_"Found him."_

Firey shouted.

Sakura put the book away and ran to find Firey staring at a little Kero.

"Oh! Kero. Are you hurt?" Sakura asked picking him up and checking him over.

He didn't look hurt. That was good. She placed him on the couch with a blanket over him.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Sakura said. She went to the kitchen and fixed some soup up for him and her to eat. Tomoyo would have to wait for the moment. Till Kero was much better and would wake up.

Did the wizard do this? He took Tomoyo and knocked out Kero? And where was Yue? He said that they were here.

When the soup was ready, there was a knock in the back. Sakura grabbed her key ready to summon it, but there was no need.

"Yue. It's you." Sakura felt more relieved.

"Where-Oh. Kero." Yue had no idea that this happened.

"I made soup. But now I don't know where to look for the wizard who took Tomoyo." Sakura said.

She felt so useless. And she's supposed to be summoning all these spirits from a magic book.

"Don't worry. We'll save her. She's your best friend, even a wizard can't leave their closest friends behind." Yue said.

"Did Clow Reed ever do that?" Sakura asked.

Yue sighed. "No. Clow Reed never had friends. He was alone for most of his life. Till he created the book, and us." He said looking down at Kero.

"I see. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is that how...my father and Eriol are?" She asked.

Yue shook his head. "I do not know of them. Eriol has lived far away from Kero and I, your father doesn't remember us."

Sakura felt worse. Her father doesn't remember them? Yet he remembers the book with the spirits or cards or whatever.

"I wish I could be the wizard everyone thinks they want me to be. I feel like I'm just nothing that people want me to be. I can't even be myself. Except with Tomoyo and my other friends. I was fine up till three years ago." Sakura said sadly.

"What? Eriol. Was he saying things? Or the spirits? Don't listen to them. Sakura Kinomoto is who you are, if you are Sakura Kinomoto then act like it. Be yourself. As you have always been. Because that's who you are." Yue said.

Why did it sound like something Yukito would say? Whatever the reason, it made Sakura smile brightly. "Thank you."

Yue smiled. A warm yet familiar smile. But Sakura didn't have time to think about it. She grabbed her bag with the book inside and headed to the door.

"Wish me luck. I'm going to make a deal with that wizard. The book and me, for Tomoyo."

But as she opened the door, "Absolutely NOT!" Eriol was right on the other side.

"Eriol?!"

"You are SO not giving the dark lord any of MY magic!" He shouted.

"That's the thing, it's not YOUR magic anymore. It's MINE NOW! And my father knew it and sent ME this book after three years. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to save my best friend!"

Sakura made a run for it out the door.

"KINOMOTO!" Eriol shouted after her.

"Let her go Eriol." Dumbledore said.

"But-"

"Don't you think it's time to let go? It's why you split yourself in two in the first place." He said.

Eriol stared at the old man who used to be his friend. Not one he really considered in private. Only in the public eye. But seeing the wise old eyes, he might have a point.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 11

Sakura made a run for the spot where she saw the wizard first.

She walked endlessly around the spot.

Where was he?

_"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I'm all for rescuing your friend but turning over to the enemy..."_

Jump was speaking with such fear.

"I know what I'm doing." Sakura said.

_"I trust her."_

Firey said suddenly.

Sakura turned to look at the fire spirit. "You do? What?!" Sakura was in all shock and aw.

_"I can feel emotions. I'm just always on the hot plate, as some might say."_

_"Oh Firey. You know just the right words to say. This is why your the wisest among the four elements."_

Jump sounded like she was admiring Firey like an older sibling.

They all have feelings. Emotions like any other human or animal. Sakura smiled at the two she saw. They were like a family.

Her memories of Toya teasing her, her father making breakfast first thing in the morning. Life being normal.

These spirits where basically people. Living. And for some reason, Eriol was treating or sounding as if they weren't that at all.

Sakura was going to be different.

"Found you." Spoke a familiar voice.

Sakura saw the man or wizard behind the tree.

"I want a trade." She said to the wizard. "Me and the book, for my best friend." She said.

"The little child? The Muggle of a child?!" The wizard sounded disgusted and astonished.

Sakura stood on her ground. She wanted Tomoyo back.

The man stared at her then laughed. "Very well. You want to save your "friend" then come with me." He said.

Sakura nodded and slowly followed him through the woods.

Too many trees in this place.

When Tomoyo was safe, Sakura was going to tell her everything and somehow, explain magic to her, how her father is one half of a great wizard, and many other things. She should also tell her about her new friend she made. Hermione should come and visit them in Japan. She can come hang out with her and Tomoyo and all of them be friends.

The man stopped at a huge house in the middle of this forest. How was this here and she never saw it?

"Come in." The man said.

Sakura went in and saw Tomoyo up on the second floor. "Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. But she was sleeping. Or couldn't hear her.

"Now, show me how you summon them. Correctly!" He said with a raised voice.

What was she supposed to do? She didn't know how to correctly summon them, or how to even turn her key into a staff.

"Stop!" Eriol shouted through the doors.

"What? You followed me?!"

"Of course! It's my book. It may belong to you, but I created it." Eriol said.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." The man revealed his face, he had long blonde hair and face was pale.

"You!" Eriol wasn't surprised but was more angry at him then her.

"You really didn't think I'd stay in one place did you? Not when I found out who you REALLY are, and who your other half was with this CHILD!" He pointed at Sakura.

"Were you the one in my house?!" Sakura yelled.

"Show me the power!" He demanded.

"No! You came into my home, you hurt my brother, scared away my father, and now you have my best friend as your hostage! You think I'm going to GIVE you these people? Your WRONG!" Sakura yelled.

"People? Seriously? They are nothing but MAGIC! Things I created!" Eriol shouted.

"They have feelings! Emotions! They are living people! You've been treating them with no humanity at all! I don't know how you were as Clow Reed, but I think he'd wonder why he ever split himself if his creations are being treated this way!" Sakura yelled.

The tall man watched from afar as Eriol and Sakura yelled at each other. It was entertaining and great observing as he needed to know more about this child of Clow Reed.

"Sakura. Your nieve. You don't see things as they are."

"No! You don't see anything Eriol. Your blinded by power you might as well be like Voldemort!"

Sakura said his name, and both the man and Eriol were in shock.

"You dare say-"

"I do!" She yelled.

_"Are you crazy?! You really think defending us is going to help? We were created from spells and magic, we aren't living. He "live" in a BOOK! Stop this madness Sakura."_

Firey spoke to her like she was a child. Sakura wasn't a child. She worked hard and cared for her father and brother. She was going to do everything or anything to get her family back.

"I know you are real beings! You act like living humans. Like a family. And I'm not going to treat you something like your not! It's how I will treat you as a wizard and protector and it's how I will save my family!"

Then suddenly Sakura's key was glowing.

"What is happening?!"

_"How?! Her staff shouldn't be acting like this!"_

Illusion was just as confused as she was.

_"By our power, we support you, Card Captor Sakura."_

_"Light and Dark! You came!"_

Jump shouted.

Sakura was facing Light and Dark, the most powerful in the book. They were helping her? Approving her?

"Why?"

_"Because, Clow Reed did treat us as friend from the start. He split himself to now be so consumed with power. You are willing to treat all of us as equals to yourself, and we will support that. We shall help you save your friend. Show Eriol how wrong he really is."_

They said. Sakura smiled as they went into her staff.

When the glowing stopped, it showed her staff. It wasn't as big as Eriol's and wasn't a sun. It was a Star.

"She's balanced out her power?! How?" Eriol was shocked.

"She is the balance of power. A Star is the balance between the sun and moon. It's how she's the most powerful of them all." Dumbledore spoke out of the shadows.

"Try to summon one of us! Wow! We have true forms this time! I can hear myself!" Jump was super happy.

Firey was also happy. "I'm sorry I was wrong about you." She said. "But I know the perfect one to summon to fight this death eater." Firey looked up at the wizard.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Jump and Firey looked to each other. "Sword!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Wizarding World Book One

Our Destiny

Chapter 12

Sakura looked up at them confused. As well as Eriol.

"What the heck?! Sword won't help in this situation!" He shouted.

"Go for it, Sakura!" Jump said.

"Just like you did us. But this time, using the staff." Firey said.

Sakura nodded and and opened up the book. "You want to see me in action, here it is!"

_"By my power that I hold, I summon the with bold._

_Swinging left and swinging right, with your help we have might._

_I summon you, Sword,_

_As your master, I Sakura say, Rise away!"_

And in the blink of an eye, Out it came.

Sakura was holding a sword in her hand.

"Wow! I did it!"

"You have summoned me master? What is the target?" Sword asked.

Sakura didn't have time to think about the shock of a talking sword. Besides, she should be used to it.

"That man! He has my best friend. Get him and we save her!" Sakura said.

"Orders understood." Sword said. And while Sakura wielded it, it lead the way. And by instinct, she flipped over and around. (Like a Jedi in Star Wars)

"Amazing! The lord will be very pleased." The wizard said.

"Malfoy! You will NEVER give this power to the dark lord!" Eriol shouted.

Malfoy. So that was his name. Sakura finally knew it. Now she could fight him properly.

With a scream, she charged. He had his own sword, or sorts, as he defended himself.

He wasn't attacking her. He needed her. So he wouldn't hurt her.

"If the dark lord wants me," Sakura spoke as she moved faster with Sword. They were more of a team then Eriol could ever imagine. And Jump and Firey were helping her on the side. Jump was giving her the boost to chance him, and Firey was keeping him in close rang.

"How come none of them ever acted like this with me?" Eriol asked himself.

"Because, old friend." Dark was on his right and Light on his left. "She sees us as more then spirits and magic spells. She sees us as living beings." Light said.

"We were all once living. You created us out of your memories." Dark said.

"Memories she will never know. You think because you made us, things are done in a certain way. But you forget, it took your new body a long while before it learned to use us properly." Light said.

"Then you asked your older half to take us away from you. So that no one would ever use us again." Dark said.

"You said we were too powerful for anyone. But she, Sakura, has proven you wrong. And now, it's time to change." Light said. "We have changed. It's how we are. It's who, we are. We were the only reason you sent us away."

Eriol though back, really he didn't want to lose the only two friends he had. Light and Dark. Based off the two people in his life. Before he created Kero and Yue. With a sigh he nodded. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. To all of you, them." He said.

Sakura on the other hand, finally hit Malfoy hard knocking him down. "Tell your "master" if he really wants this power, to rise from the dead and come get me and this book himself. I'll be waiting for him."

Sakura took all her might to not actually kill him as Illusion had tried not to state but clearly meant. (She is still 9 years old. And it's Harry Potter!)

With that, Malfoy feld. Leaving them all in a puff of smoke.

Sakura then ran over to Tomoyo who was sleeping soundly.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. It's me. It's Sakura. I'm home." She said.

At the hospital, Yukito and Tomoyo's mother waited as Sakura and Eriol carried Tomoyo from that place to the hospital.

Dumbledore stayed and took care of the place. Meaning it would never be seen or used again.

Sakura, was happy to see Tomoyo's mother. And...

"You want me to what?!"

"Go to this school." She handed Sakura a letter. "What is-"

"It arrived two years ago. This school, it's in London. And private. I know that your father was planning on sending you. There was a three year training for the school. It's only a short time, but with this fact that I kept it from you for so long, you'll have to go and make up all of it within a year." Tomoyo's mother hid the letters to Sakura to go and learn at Hogwarts.

"Can I go?" Sakura asked.

"I have no say in this matter. I never did." She said.

Sakura hugged her. "You do. As my current guardian. Till my father returns or my brother wakes up." Sakura said.

Tomoyo's mother hugged her back. "In that case, you may go." She said.

"May I interrupt. I think you may want to know, Sakura can have an escort to the school to make you feel better." Eriol spoke.

"Meaning?" Tomoyo's mother asked.

"Your daughter. I am the one who is to train Sakura or prepare her for this school. If Sakura wishes and you, Tomoyo, is allowed to come along." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back with such happiness. She hugged him tight with threw him off guard. He patted her back, then Tomoyo woke up.

"What happened? Sakura? Your home?"

Sakura and Tomoyo's mother were overjoyed with her waking up.

"Boy. Tomoyo do I have a story for you." Sakura said in a low voice she Tomoyo's mother talked with the doctors. Eriol stood by to listen and watch the two girls. What had he gotten himself into.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"It starts, with this book." Sakura held it up. And looked over to Eriol. "And the man who created it. It's a...magical, adventure." Sakura said.

And so, Sakura told Tomoyo everything.

The End

**AN~Thank you fro reading my first Harry Potter and CardCaptor Sakura crossover story! Book two will be coming soon! Look for in in June! Favorite and/or Follow for more stories!**

**Bye!**


End file.
